The Potions Professor
by SexySloth
Summary: The first years have it coming to them. What would a first  potions lesson be without the indomitable, formiddable Professor Snape? Is all what it seems? HGSS paring!


**As many of my writings seem to be, this one is another one that just popped into my head as I was laying down to go to sleep. 45 minutes later….here we go! Enjoy!**

**Everything belongs to Jo, please don't sue, I don't own!**

**The Potions Professor**

The door banged open with a loud crack against the dank dungeon wall and the rows of first years cowered in their seats in anticipation. Many in the class had older siblings who had informed them of first year Potions class and it's formidable professor. They watched frozen in a mixture of awe and fear as the infamous professor swept up to the podium and poised silently, waiting for the rustling of robes and parchment to die down before speaking. Satisfied, the professor launched into a speech as familiar and eloquent to some as it was intimidating to others.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Professor Snape drawled, voice emotionless yet mysterious. "As such….I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making, however, for those-select-few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, " the teacher wrapped the robes about their person with long and delicate fingers, slowly sidling up to the first nervous looking row of young wizards and witches. " I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. " The students looked up at the lurking form of this teacher-the likes of which they'd never seen before. This professor was not like the warm and fuzzy Flitwick who often became so visibly excited about his charms lesson that he would become overzealous in his wand motions and would topple off of his perch. Likewise, there was a different air about this professor compared to their stern but grandmotherly Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonnagal. No, Professor Snape was definitely an enigma.

Suddenly their potions instructor took on a different attitude and turned to one student in particular. "Pray, tell me, what do you get when you combine three strands of Harpies hairs with one ounce of Centaur's blood?" The teach paused waiting for an answer from the slouched over student who had not been paying attention. "You don't know?" the eyebrows were raised now, indicating the professor's complete disbelief at the insubordinance of the student. "Well, perhaps, " the professor said silkily lifting a Weasley's Wizard Wheezy comic out of the crease of the potions textbook, "next time you will learn that good things do not come to those who decide to _not pay attention_!" The child looked up meekly and nodded endeavoring to hunch himself further into his books, and most certainly pay attention for the rest of class.

"Now, as to my inquiry? Anyone?" The potions teacher gazed languorously around the room at the students seeing a hand raised in the periphery of the visual field. "Yes?"

"Pardon me, but when you combine three strands of Harpies hairs with exactly one single ounce of Centaur's blood, you get a frothy blue concoction that can be used as a restorative potion for the voice after over use. However, you have to be very careful with the Harpie's hairs because if you inadvertently add one extra you could end up with no voice at all!" The student said, a pink flush coming over her cheeks at having waxed on about Harpies hairs, hoping her answer was satisfactory. She watched as her professor's expression went from blank and stern to having somewhat of a slight smirk.

"Very good. As to that, next time we shall be brewing this voice restorative, and I expect you all to come prepared with copious notes on the properties of Centaur's blood and when these properties are deemed useful for potion making. Class dismissed."

The classroom was suddenly filled with movement again and parchments were rolled up or stuffed in bags, books were shoved in satchels, and little feet trudged swiftly up the stairs of the dungeon.

Noticing a movement coming towards the front of the classroom the professor smiled languidly at the form approaching the podium.

"That was quite the first lesson speech Professor Snape. Do you think perhaps that you were a bit hard on them Hermione darling?" Severus gazed at his wife with a twinkle in his dark eyes as she smirked at him.

"Oh Severus!" Hermione said in mock dissapproval as she sidled herself up against his tall form, "What would a first potions lesson be without the usual speech? I know it made an impression on me when I was a first year." Hermione wrapped her arms around her husbands slender waist and reveled in the feel of him so close to her. They'd had nary a moment to themselves all day with their twins running ragged about their quarters, preparations for the new school year, and of course their infant son crying, needing to be fed at all hours of the night.

"Really? That speech made an impression on you? I can think of a few….other things that I've managed to _impress_ upon you love." He smiled seductively into her curls as he rolled his pelvis against her eliciting a low moan that seemed to come all the way from her toes.

"Hmmmm, are you suggesting, _Professor_, that anything untoward was going on in my mind for you while I was a student?" Hermione asked breathlessly as he began to trail kisses down her bare throat. "Gods Severus that feels good…"

"Oh my love, you know I find it hard to believe that you didn't at least have one naughty thought about me before we got together. I feel quite sure, in fact, that you fantasized about doing this very thing in this very room…._professor_," he sneered the last part playfully as his hand trailed up one creamy thigh underneath her long, billowing robes and he was slowly backing her up against the stone wall of the potions classroom. She could feel his hardness pressing up against her belly, fueling the fire already kindled by his words, and he stoked it further as he began thrusting gently against her already soaked mound.

"Gods, Severus, ward the damn door and take me already!" Hermione ground out as she eagerly pulled up her robes while hitching a leg around her husband's hip. The necessary spells were performed as well as a few extras and soon both witch and wizard were fully naked and ready for one another. When they joined as one they both groaned aloud and began the age old dance that they knew like the back of their hands, twining their bodies as close together as possible. She felt the scraping of the stone wall against her delicate back but didn't care at all, for she was on the edge, reaching new heights, and he, her husband was bringing her there. Her hands grasped at his raven locks and she pulled his mouth to hers as she kissed his sloppily through their thrusting, making him sigh into her mouth in pleasure at being loved so.

"Oh Hermione…Gods, so wet….I can't….I love you, let go love, touch yourself for me!" he cried while angling back wards baring her lower half for her fingers to find. She threw her head back in a passionate gesture as her fingers found her button, stimulating the nub at their joining until she felt whatever had wound itself tight within her belly snap suddenly and her world went white. He followed her into the abyss of pleasure as her surges milked him for all he was worth, spilling his thick seed deep inside of her core with a guttural groan of her name on his lips.

Moments later he let her down from the wall and they both slithered to the ground, weak kneed and sated.

"We haven't' done it standing up in a while" he commented breathlessly.

"We haven't had a free moment to ourselves in a while." Hermione commented, nestling her head against her husband's warm shoulder.

"I love you Hermione. Thank you for being so wonderful to me darling. You've truly made me the happiest man alive."

"I love you too Severus, and I feel all the same way about you. You are my soul mate, truly, wholly. There is nothing better than being with you." She paused enjoying the quiet of the room, loving the fact that any and all problems to be dealt with were not a part of this time for them together. A thought came to her. " How long were you watching me today?"

Severus smiled as he gently stroked her forehead with his long, delicate fingers. "Long enough to know that I've rubbed off on you quite a bit."

She laughed and sighed shifting comfortably to face him and kissed him sweetly on the nose. "Well, I'm glad you've rubbed off on me. There isn't anyone in the world I'd rather be compared to that's for sure. When do you have class next?" she asked, not wanting this moment to end for them.

He sighed and hugged her tighter to him. "In ten minutes. You?"

"Same here. I have my third years. Much easier to handle. I can actually show them I'm human and they'll still do their work efficiently."

"Another day in the life hmmm Professor Snape?

"Indeed Professor Sape."


End file.
